


Goodnight, Freelancer

by WrittenInLove



Series: Goodnight, Freelancer [1]
Category: Anthem (Video Game)
Genre: Coming to terms with one's feelings, F/M, Fear, Freelancer down, Hurt, Love, Shock, Unnamed Freelancer, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInLove/pseuds/WrittenInLove
Summary: After the Freelancer is badly injured in an Ursix attack, Owen's fear about her safety finally makes him come to term with his feelings.





	Goodnight, Freelancer

**Author's Note:**

> April 6, 2019 - I cleaned up the work and added a few more details.

All she could see were blurs. Shadows moving in front of her in no particular fashion. Sounds were muffled but she could hear phrases jump out at her, “excessive blood loss”, “fractured humerus”, “punctured lung”, “rapid heart rate”. The freelancer tried to move her arms but they felt like dead weights. She tried her legs and she felt no movement. A familiar voice cut through the air but it was much less jovial than normal.

“Owen?” she asked. Her vision became clearer. She was surrounded by doctors was strange to her. She was perfectly healthy, there was no reason for doctors. As the seconds slowly ticked by she regained more of her senses. There was a silicone mask secured tightly on her face, something she felt was unnecessary.

“Freelancer?!” he seemed shocked.

“Owen...I feel……….tired,” she breathed. Words seemed harder to get out than usual.

“Don’t feel tired freelancer,” he whispered.

 “I’m…….gonna take a nap,” she said her eyes shutting slowly. The Freelancer felt each breath become further and further apart. It didn’t bother her, she surprisingly felt at ease.

 “No no no no! DON’T take nap,” he called out. “DON’T take a nap!”

“Owen…” The Freelancer’s eyes shot open. She looked around for him, meeting his worried eyes.

“Do you remember when we met Freelancer?” he asked his voice shaking. He bit his lip as he looked down on her. She was covered in so much blood, it was hard to tell where her injuries started and ended. Shakily he took her hand.

“Yeah, yo-you…..tried to ro-rob……….me,” her speech felt labored.

“Do-Don’t talk Freelancer,” he muttered to her. He soothingly rubbed her hand. “Just relax freelancer, save your energy.”

 “N-No jokes?” she laughed. Her body convulsed as she coughed up blood. A nurse was quick to remove the now bloodied mask.

“Now’s not the time Freelancer,” Owen’s voice cracked with a whimper. He rubbed her swollen cheek tenderly. It was rather cold to the touch and Owen wanted to get his last chance to soothe her before a new mask was put on. Her lips were turning a pale bluish color, her lungs weren’t providing her with enough oxygen. “Freelancer…”

“Wha-What’s...wro…”

A nurse cleaned her face of blood before placing a new mask on. Turning around she grabbed a syringe slowly inserting it into her IV. The nurse pushed down on the plunger injecting the medication into the Freelancer.

“Don’t talk. Please just save your energy,” he shushed rubbing her hand protectively. “You’re going to be just fine Freelancer.” He watched her drift off to sleep a course of sedatives running through her veins. Her cold clammy hand released his. “You’re going to be fine Freelancer…”  He was left alone in a small hospital pre-op area as his freelancer was whisked away to surgery.

 It could have all been different if he was out there with her...right? She wouldn’t have these injuries if he could’ve done more...right?

The Freelancer wouldn’t see it that way. The Freelancer would tell him he needed more training before he’d attempt to go on a contract with her.

But didn’t she know how worried he was when she left him at the Fort? She’d go out there and face uncertain dangers on her own. She’d jokingly mention that it was “in the Freelancer Handbook.” to go out and face danger.

Although they had face uncertain dangers before, it still made him scared. Scared that he’d be a cypher without a freelancer. Scared that she’d get stuck out there. Scared that she’d get captured. Scared that she’d be injured. Scared that she might even…

No, she’d never just leave him alone like that. She always came back to him. Even this time she had come back to him. She’d pull through, right?

Owen’s thoughts were interrupted by a nurse ushering him out of the space that had held his Freelancer. The area was needed for another injured person and Owen had to go wait in the Waiting Room like everyone else. The nurse rambled sweet pleasantries about how “she’d be just fine” but the look in her eyes told Owen a different story. A look of uncertainty and dread that told Owen that his Freelancer’s future was holding on by a thread.

He was lead through a set of double doors and left there. Scanning the crowded room he people looking back in fear and horror. Owen found two familiar faces, Haluk and Faye, the Freelancer’s old friends. His feet on auto-pilot, Owen dragged himself to them.

“How is she?” Faye asked quietly.

“I-I don’t know,” Owen muttered. “They just took her back.”

“Are you okay Owen, you’re covered in blood,” Haluk gasped.

Owen’s mind flashed back to when he got to the Freelancer. Her javelin was heavily damaged, the right side exposed her flesh. The next thing Owen remembered was cradling the Freelancer’s seemingly lifeless body. He remembered the slight trickle of blood coming out of her nose and her ballooning cheeks and the blood. It was everywhere, her javelin was practically dyed in it.

“Owen,” Haluk called out. The young man’s eyes looked hollow like a dead man walking.

“I think he’s going into shock,” retorted Faye. “Owen!”

“It’s hers,” his body mustered.

“Owen why don’t you sit down, then we’ll get you home..”

“NO!” Owen snapped. “I’m NOT going home. I’m staying right here until I can talk to her again!”

“Okay, okay just calm down and sit,” Faye soothed. “She’ll be fine.”

“She was almost ripped to shreds by that elite Ursix!” Owen screamed.

“Just relax. There’s nothing the Freelancer can’t handle,” Haluk grunted.

“She had blood coming out of her nose and her right arm was just dangling there out of its socket!” The room was closing in on Owen. The room could easily fit 150 people but it felt like it could only fit two. “She...wasn’t…” He stared down at his blood-soaked hands. The blood was almost brown.

“Do you want something to calm you down? Just enough so you can think clearly.” Faye asked.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up?” Haluk suggested.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Haluk try to find him a blanket,” Faye ordered. Looking up at Owen he was still staring at his hands. “Owen,” she said softly. “Come sit next to me.” She watched Owen’s eyes slowly shift from his hands to hers. “Yeah, come sit next to me. You’re safe here.” She smiled as he sat next to her, yet the stench of dried blood was overwhelming. Faye knew the hospital wouldn’t let him see the Freelancer without washing up somewhat and if she was able to get Owen to relax for long enough, he could at least wash his arms and face.

Haluk grunted as he stood up. He didn’t like worrying about both the Freelancer and Owen but Owen was slowly sliding down a path where he too could need medical treatment. There was a gift shop that was still open, but there was a possibility that there was nothing that would fit the young man. Haluk shook the thoughts out of his head leaving Faye and Owen behind.

“Owen, do you feel yourself sitting in the chair?” Faye asked.

“No,” he whispered.

“Owen, do you ever listen to The Crimson Lancer?”

“I never got a chance to tell her how I really feel.”

“You love the Freelancer?”

“Yes...and for a very long time. I’m not going to get that chance now.”

“Why don’t you feel like you’re not going to get that chance? She’s going to be alright. Have you ever known her to not pull through?”

“She was so weak...a baby’s grip was stronger. She got thrashed by that Ursix. She lost so much blood. I was bathed in it.”

“Have you ever known her not to pull through?”

“It’s different...she willingly sacrificed herself to save a child. I don’t think she was expecting to come out of that and if Freelancer Rythe hadn’t been nearby to distract the Ursix long enough to let the Freelancer get away...she wouldn’t be here.”

“Yes but she is here, and she didn’t just submit to it, she fought that Ursix. She wanted to survive,” Faye explained. “Now Owen, they’re not going to let you see her covered in blood like that. Since we’re waiting, why don’t you go to the bathroom and wash off the blood? I’ll send Haluk after you if anything changes.”

“I want to stay here,” Owen muttered.

“I know Owen,” she sighed, “but you need to get clean. They won’t…”

Owen got up abruptly leaving for the bathroom without another word. Faye was right and Owen didn’t want to be the last person to see his Freelancer. Pushing through the bathroom door Owen was greeted by a grisly sight. He truly did look terrifying covered in all that blood. Without the proper context, he could be mistaken for a murderer. Approaching the sink he stared at his bloody hands. If the Freelancer didn’t make it, he’d be washing off his one and only connection with her. It was her blood, and he didn’t want to lose any more of her.

Trembling fingers dispensed soap into his dull brown coated hands. He had to believe she wouldn’t just die on him like that especially with so many things unsaid between the two of them. Mechanically he smeared the soap on his arms without any water. His mind kept replaying the events that lead to his Freelancer’s injuries. He saw everything through her eyes, he felt her fear, he felt her dread, he felt the fear of death.

“You’re going to need water,” Haluk said quietly.

Owen didn’t eve shutter as he slowly pivoted his head towards the door, meeting Haluk’s eyes but not actually connecting with them as he would normally do. His arms continued to move on auto-pilot stroking his arms up and down without any water.

“Yes.”

“Do you need help?”

“No.” Owen reached for the faucet handle turning it on. His head slowly moved back as he stuck an arm under briefly under the water. Bringing it away he began to wash away the blood. Owen felt a dropping feeling in his stomach as he watched his arms and hands get cleaner. He still had to wash his face and neck.

Haluk sighed, “put these on when you’re done. They might not fit but I did what I could.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll be back in the waiting room. Don’t take too long.”

“Okay.” He doled out more soap going over his arms again, he didn’t want to be clean. Owen felt like he was erasing the one part of her that he may never get back. What if she didn’t make it? What would he have to remember her? He closed his eyes as he doled out more soap rubbing the soap over his face. It wasn’t over yet, Faye was confident of that, and he should too. He scrubbed his face and neck for what seemed like a millennium. His trembling hands splashed water on his face wiping the bloody soap away. Opening his eyes he saw a clean face and a soapy neck. Owen held in a whimper as he washed away the remaining soap. Excluding his clothes, he was clean again.

Dragging the clean clothes off the counter Owen entered one of the stalls. He soon returned staring at himself in the mirror. The clothes were big on him but he could help but feel horrified. He had returned to normal, but his freelancer had not. Guilt fell on his shoulders with a crushing force. How could he return to normal? The Freelancer was in there fighting for her life. Closing his eyes he made a beeline to the bathroom door. How could he face himself with what he had done?

He returned to Haluk and Faye, they were still sitting there with anxious faces. He took his seat next to Faye staring down at the ground. He thought of all the different ways the nurse could bring the bad news. After seeing the attack through her eyes, there was no way she could survive. Yet Faye was certain that she’d survive.

“Is he okay?” Haluk asked.

“He’s probably running through calculations to keep his mind occupied, although I am worried about him. We shouldn’t leave him alone to his thoughts like this,” Faye whispered in return.

“If we don’t hear anything in the next few hours, we should pull him out of his head,” Haluk sighed. He watched Faye nod in agreement leaning back in her chair.

Hours passed without any news, it made Owen feel more confident about the situation, but the passing of the time could also mean they ran into difficulties. It wasn’t until hour seven did a doctor and nurse come out to greet them.

“You’re the Freelancer’s team correct?”

“Is she alright? Did she make it? Can I see her?” Owen blurted out.

The doctor blinked away Owen’s sudden outburst, “She’s doing fine but she’s very weak. She’s in the recovery room as we speak.”

“Can I see her?” Owen demanded. “Can we see her?”

“She’s still very weak and she hasn’t come…”

“Please, I want to see her!”

The doctor hesitated, “Don’t you want to hear about her condition?”

“I just wan…” Owen felt tears falling from his eyes, “I just want to see her...please.”

The doctor sighed looking down at the nurse, who gave a small shrug.

“My nurse will take you back. We only allow one person in the recovery room at one time, is that okay?”

“It’s fine, we’ll fill him in on the details,” Faye answered.

Owen sprung from his chair following the nurse through the door and down the long corridors.

“I know you’re worried about her but remember she’s very weak so you have to be gentle with her, okay?” the nurse said softly as she stopped at a curtain.

“Okay,” his voice cracked.

The nurse moved the curtain slowly allowing Owen into the dimly lit area.

“Freelancer,” he whispered approaching the bed.

She had a dazed look on her face as she drooled off the anesthesia. If it had been any other situation, Owen would have probably have had a laugh about her blank expression. An oxygen mask was around her neck, close enough for her to get a supply of pure oxygen but just far enough for her saliva to run down her cheek. She was awake, and that made Owen happy. Her eyes rolled towards him as she made a noise that could have been his name. Owen flashed a quick smile taking her left hand, she was conscious enough to recognize him. He rubbed her left cheek with his right hand. A whimper escaped her lips as she tried to sit up.

“No, not yet, just rest Freelancer,” he whispered.

She blinked tiredly as she stared up at him. Carefully he brought her left hand to his lips kissing it gently. He laid her hand back down in her lap tenderly rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. She was warm to the touch but he expected that. He maintained eye contact with her rubbing the part of her cheek that wasn’t covered by the mask in silence, only giving the occasional, ‘you’re okay’, if she started to whimper.

“Freelancer, I don’t know how much of this you’ll remember but I want to get this off my chest. You mean so much to me Freelancer. You’re the only family I have now and when I saw what happened today, I realized that I could have lost you forever. I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want anything to come between us, I don’t want to ever feel this way again. I don’t really know how to say this with subtly given your current state and I don’t want to burden you with anything else but I...I love you, Freelancer. I’ve been in love with you for so long and I’ve worked so hard to keep my feelings out of our partnership because I didn’t want to lose you. I never thought I’d end up here worrying about the very same thoughts I work to suppress every day. I don’t ever want to leave anything unsaid between us, we’ve been together for far too long for me to keep this a secret. I…” Owen noticed her fighting to keep her eyes open.

That was right, she was still very weak. Owen looked down at their hands, she was trying to grip it but she lacked the stretch. He stroked her hand again with his thumb.

“Don’t fight what you need Freelancer. You’ve done enough fighting today. We can talk about this when you have the strength,” Owen whispered as her eyes started to slide shut. She was trying so hard to stay awake. “Goodnight, Freelancer,” he whispered kissing her forehead as she drifted back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not finished Anthem. I'm not sure what happens to all the characters at the end of the game but I do know what happens to Owen. I left it without a timeline so if you want to yada yada it into post-game you can. Thanks for reading!


End file.
